


A mistake, an accident, a pattern

by NotReallyAWriter



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff, Making Out, Sick!Percy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, drunk!vex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:56:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotReallyAWriter/pseuds/NotReallyAWriter
Summary: Having Scanlan’s virtual mansion was amazing and incredibly convenient.  It gave the crew a place to spend a safe night, do some basic training or planning, and eat and drink their fill at the end of a long day.  The layout of the mansion never changed.  Except for one minor thing:  Vex’ahlia’s room and Percival’s room would occasionally (and randomly) switch places from one conjuring to the next.  Or: five times the magnificent mansion accidentally switched Percy & Vex’s rooms, and one time it didn’t.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 17
Kudos: 165





	1. Drunk Vex

Vex’ahlia stumbled into her room, absolutely hammered. There wasn’t any point in lighting the room’s torches, she was just going straight to sleep. 

Vex half walked, half crawled over to the bed and managed to kick her boots off but didn’t bother (or wasn’t capable) of fully undressing for bed. She reached down to pull a blanket over herself and was vaguely aware that Trinket had taken advantage of her late night and had snuck into the other side of the large bed for a more comfortable sleeping spot.

“Trinket you’re not supp’sed to do that. Scanlan’ll be mad.” Vex mumbled, but she moved closer, threw an arm over him, and then promptly passed out.

Percy couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He dared not do anything. Complete and utter shock had wiped his mind completely blank and rooted him to the spot. Vex was passed out and pressed against him, an arm slung across his waist. Under pressure or in battle Percy was usually the type to remain calm and calculating, but right now he was frozen. This was not a situation he knew how to deal with. Percy had forgotten how to breathe.

Normally, Percy would have already been asleep this late into the evening, but he had stayed up tinkering with a couple things and time had gotten away from him. Ironically, one of those things was a new combustible fire arrow for Vex. He had just gone to bed when the door had been thrown open and Vex herself stumbled in. 

While incredibly convenient, Scanlan’s Magnificent Mansion had seemingly one tiny flaw; which was that occasionally Vex and Percy’s rooms, and only their rooms, would just… switch places. Everyone’s room was very similar, but with small touches and items that differentiated them. Percy’s room contained a very small and basic tinkering bench in place of a desk or vanity, and Vex’s room had a special sleeping area on the floor for Trinket but the general layout of everyone’s bedroom was the same. They mostly stayed in their “usual” location but this was one of the evenings where things had flip-flopped for the ranger and the gunslinger. 

Percy had gone upstairs to start tinkering almost right away that day, and in the light of early evening, he had noticed as soon as the door opened that what should have been his room was currently outfitted for Vex. 

In the dark, completely and utterly drunk, Vex hadn’t noticed anything at all before crawling into bed. 

She unconsciously grabbed Percy’s shirt, holding him in place while she slept. Her body and breathing both warm against him as she burrowed closer to his side. Getting over his initial shock, Percy tried to breathe as shallowly as possible. He didn’t want to disturb the woman next to him but he genuinely didn’t know what to do. 

Should he try to leave? This was his room. Would it be weirder to leave Vex here and go over to her room? Trinket would be there, he wasn’t sure he wanted to fight a bear for a bed to sleep in tonight. Plus they had a long journey and day of travel ahead of them in the morning, and drunk Vex tended to be a bit feisty, and tired Vex was extremely cranky. At least this way she was both quiet and getting some rest? As he mulled over the options in his mind, he started to relax. His breathing deepened, mirroring and matching hers and he fell into sleep with her curled up next to him.

***

Vex was awake, but wasn’t sure she wanted to be. She made a mental note to not challenge Grog or Pike to any more drinking contests. Without opening her eyes, she rubbed her face against Trinket and let out a groan before taking a deep breath. Trinket smelled... good? Like cedar trees? And campfire smoke. Cedar and smoke? Trinket didn’t smell like cedar and smoke, he smelled like … fish and wet fur. Percy was the one who smelled like- she breathed in again before her senses suddenly came back to her in a rush and her eyes snapped open. 

This was  _ not  _ Trinket.

She was nestled into Percy’s side, holding him next to her as the morning light started to filter into the room. What happened last night? Why was Percy in her bed? A quick glance confirmed that both of them were obviously still clothed so at least there was that. She realized she was still grasping his undershirt in her fist and gently extricated herself from the bed, slipping out from the covers as lightly and quietly as possible while he slept. Percy barely moved. That man could sleep through almost anything. 

Looking around the room now in the soft morning light she winced, realizing that this was actually Percy’s room, not hers. She must not have noticed in her drunken state last night. Vex scooped her boots up off the floor and tip-toed out, closing the door behind her. “Fucking Scanlan. Fucking broken-ass mansion.” she said to herself, slipping next door to her actual room to greet Trinket and get ready for the day. Maybe Percy hadn’t noticed? Maybe he had slept through the whole thing? Maybe?

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating is for later chapters, I promise.


	2. Sick Percy

Percy was miserable. Both of his guns were broken and he was sick. He was coming down with a stupid cold. They had been traveling through the wind and the rain all day. A couple small skirmishes hadn’t really posed any major problems for the group, other than jamming every single one of his guns, but he was out of materials to fix them, and Pike and Keyleth were out of their daily restoration spells to cure his headache. Plus, they usually gave him shit if he asked for magic healing for what they considered to be trivial human illnesses.

He was in an absolutely foul mood by the time the group stopped for the evening. Completely soaked through, head pounding. His feet were wet in his boots, he could barely see through the rain streaked across his glasses, and his white hair was plastered to his head despite the hooded cloak. He felt awful. Scanlan summoned the magnificent mansion as the group stopped for the evening and everyone else sloshed inside, eager to finally get warm and dry. 

Percy made note of the location of the mansion entrance but turned away from it, heading back towards a town they had passed a little while ago. He was hoping they had a blacksmith there. He needed to buy some supplies to fix his weaponry in a last ditch effort to keep this day from being a total loss. 

“Percy!?” Vex shouted from the door, “aren’t you coming?”

“In a bit.” He called back. “Quick errand first.” and he stalked off through the mud and the rain.

He managed to find some bits and pieces that he thought would do the trick to fix his guns and slightly replenish the supplies he usually carried with him, but by the time he was walking back to the mansion the sun had almost completely set, and he was shivering uncontrollably from the cold, the constant rain, and onset of a fever.

He entered the mansion’s foyer dripping wet. He could hear his friends and adventuring companions laughing from the hot springs in the basement. It sounded like one or more of them were trying to wrestle Trinket into the water. Hands shaking as he closed the door, Percy turned away from the noise and headed straight upstairs. He needed to lay down before he passed out. His vision was starting to swim as he reached the second floor.

He practically fell into his room, hands trembling too much to work the fasteners on his coat as he tried to take off his wet clothes. He couldn’t make himself focus on the small clasps and he couldn’t get his damn hands to stop shaking. His body finally gave out on him and he slumped over on the ground, passed out but still shaking uncontrollably. 

Vex had come upstairs, warmed from the spa to comb her hair and escape the roughhousing going on in the basement, to find that the mansion had once again swapped her room with Percy’s. She moved down the hall one door to her own room, and readying herself for bed started brushing out her hair. She swung around as the door to her room opened again. She really ought to lock it, but Vax could pick it practically by just looking at it, and she was pretty sure that Scanlan had secret tunnels in the walls anyways. She looked over in shock as Percy walked in and immediately fell to his knees. Looking extremely pale and seeming to not notice her, or anything about his surroundings, he fumbled with his wet clothes before slumping over.

Vex rushed over to him immediately, “Percy! PERCY!!” She shouted, running over to try and wake him. His skin was burning to the touch, but his teeth were chattering so badly she thought he was going to crack them. He opened his eyes, but stared through her more than at her. “Vex?” and then he passed out again. Vex immediately started pulling off his boots and wet clothes. Why did he have to wear so many layers? Peeling him out of wet socks and underclothes, she completely stripped him down and pulled a blanket off her bed to wrap around him, trying to dry and warm him up. 

She tried to lift him up and put him into bed, but she wasn’t quite strong enough to maneuver his limp weight. Pulling his head onto her lap, putting her hands on the side of his face she attempted to rouse him. “C’mon Percy, you gotta wake up for me. I can’t get you into bed by myself, we both know I can’t. You need to wake up just a little bit.”

Percy moaned. Someone was bothering him, he didn’t feel right, he just wanted them to go away and leave him to sleep. The voice wanted him to get up. Maybe if he did that they’d leave him alone. He tried to sit up as hands gently supported his back and held him around the waist as he shakily stood. Vision still swimming dangerously, he closed his eyes. “That’s it, stay with me. Come on now. Up and into bed.” The arms helped him up and led him over to the bed helping to support his weight. Percy gratefully crawled into bed and lost consciousness for the third time that evening.

Vex stood there for a second. Percy was clearly unwell, but at least he was out of his wet clothes and into bed now, instead of laying on the floor. He had come down with various minor ailments before, but not anything like this. Vex knew that all the healers in the party were already tapped out for the day because they had teased Percy when he had inquired about healing earlier in the afternoon. She also knew that her own healing magic wasn’t going to do much for him right now, he wasn’t injured, just sick. But she couldn’t just leave him alone like this. 

She gingerly plucked the glasses off his face, carefully cleaned them as best she could, and set them on the table. She picked up his wet clothes from the floor, small packages and bits of metal fell out of the coat pockets and she gathered these up as well, laying everything out to dry before closing the door Percy had left open, and slipping into bed behind him. Wrapping her arms around him, she pulled the gunslinger’s shaking body back against her and tried to curl herself around him the best she could. For warmth, she told herself. Percy needed her warmth. Holding the man close to her, she pressed her forehead to his back and tried to sleep.

***

Vex was the first to wake. Percy’s fever had broken in the early hours of the morning, and he was sleeping less fitfully now, but still looked paler than normal. Vex got dressed and then went to sit beside the sleeping man on the bed. She reached up and brushed the white hair across his forehead, feeling his cool skin against her fingertips. She moved her hand down and gently passed her thumb across his cheek, letting her hand rest there cradling his face for a moment. She had never really seen someone that sick before, and while she didn’t really realize it last night, in the moment she had been genuinely scared for Percy.

Her breath caught suddenly as a hand reached up and grabbed hers as it rested on his face. Percy’s eyes were open and he was blearily smiling at her. 

“Hey,” Vex said, grinning at him “how are you feeling?” 

“Better” Percy croaked. His fever was down, but his throat was still killing him. “Is- is there any water?” He tried to sit up, but Vex placed her other hand on his bare chest and kept him from getting up. 

“I’ll get you some. And I’ll grab one of the girls. You just stay here.” she said, caressing his cheek one last time before rising.

“You’re one of the girls” Percy mumbled, frowning as she walked away, but he laid back again. He still wasn’t feeling quite 100%.

“I know darling, but I don’t have any of that good good magic that will make you feel better.” Vex said before slipping out of the room and walking down to the kitchen to find her friends.

A couple minutes later with a pitcher of water, Keyleth, and (unfortunately), her brother in tow, Vex returned to her room. She walked over to the bed and poured a cup of water, setting it on the end table before backing up and letting Keyleth rush over to tend to her friend. Vex leaned against the wall, watching as Keyleth put her hands on Percy’s shoulders and her hands started to glow with a subtle restoration energy.

Vax sidled over, looking around the room and then at Percy and at his sister, eyes slightly narrowed. “Where are his clothes? This is your room. He’s in your room.” he whispered to his sister.

“He was sick, he just kind of stumbled in here.” Vex hissed back defensively. “What was I going to do, drag him down the hall and leave him shivering on the floor in front of his?”

Vax didn’t say anything else, but narrowed his eyes further as he watched how intently Vex was looking at Percy while he was being tended to, chewing on her bottom lip anxiously as the healing energy moved through Keyleth’s hands and into his body. Percy jolted and gasped slightly as the spell concluded, but his eyes seemed clearer, and color was coming back to his cheeks.

Percy sat up and grabbed his glasses and the cup of water from off the table, raising it with a slight nod to Vex as he drank. After convincing all his friends (but mostly convincing Keyleth, who was feeling extremely guilty for making fun of him yesterday) that he was feeling much better now, thank you, everyone left to go back to breakfast and gather their things for the day. Vex hung back after the others had left. She went and gathered Percy’s now dry clothes and the small parcels that had fallen out of his coat pockets the night before.

“Here you are, dear.” I’m sure you have other clothes, but I figured you wouldn’t want to walk naked down the hall to get them. Vex turned to leave so Percy could make himself presentable but he grabbed her by the wrist.

“Vex’ahlia. Thank you for taking care of me.” Percy said, tugging her slightly closer and brushing his lips over her fingers. “You didn’t have to do that. It’s good to know that even on my most miserable days, I have friends here to look out for me.” 

Vex smiled at him and couldn’t stop herself from leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Anytime, darling. But maybe try to keep yourself healthy for at least a little while.”

Percy watched her go with a smile on his face. The feeling of her soft kiss lingering on his forehead as he finally got up, taking his things back to his actual room in the mansion to try and repair his guns. He wasn’t really sure when Vex started looking at him with such a tenderness in her eyes, or maybe he had imagined it, but he was glad that she had been there last night.


	3. Waiting with a gift

The members of Vox Machina had been up in small shifts throughout the whole night and into the mid morning until they finally stepped as a group into the mansion after an extremely long day, for a break and a nap.

Percy was unabashedly pleased with himself. Scanlan had finally remembered to create a proper full workshop room in the magnificent mansion for him, and using some real tools for once he had managed to produce what (he thinks) is a piercing acid arrow. It should travel through 2 or 3 smallish foes before the carefully chiselled glass of the arrowhead would dull and break, spilling the acid encased within. He couldn’t wait to show Vex and practically ran up the stairs towards her room clutching the arrow. 

The door was closed, and not wanting to disturb her if she was sleeping, Percy rapped lightly with his knuckles. “Vex? Are you up?” He called softly. There wasn’t any response, so he resigned himself to the fact that he could just show her the new arrow later.

Heading down the hall into his room, Percy entered and turned to put the acid arrow down, and was surprised to be nose to nose with Trinket. The bear harrumphed softly into Percy’s face as the man backed up slightly to glance around. The stupid mansion had mixed up the rooms again, this was Vex’s room, not the one he knocked on earlier. No wonder no one answered. Looking around, Percy noted that while Trinket was here, Vex herself hadn’t come up, she was probably still in the training room. 

Percy walked over and gently ruffled Trinket’s ears as the bear settled back into his corner with a big yawn. She’ll probably be up in a minute, he thought, I’ll just wait and show her the arrow quick. Setting the arrow gently on the small vanity in Vex’s room, he looked around to grab a chair, realizing for the first time that there weren’t any in this room. At all. He glanced over at Trinket, now sleeping in the corner, wondering if the bear had broken enough small furniture that Scanlan had just stopped making it appear in here. 

Surely Vex wouldn’t mind if he just sat on the bed while he waited for her. She had to be exhausted after doing a double shift of night watch with Vax, and would likely be upstairs very soon. Percy laced both hands behind his head as he lay down on the bed to wait, staring at the ceiling and thinking of all the new types of glass arrows he could make with this new design - assuming it functioned properly. He didn’t mean to fall asleep. He was just going to wait for Vex to show her the arrow, but it had been a long day and finally taking time to sit and give his mind a chance to rest and wander found him asleep within minutes. 

***

Vex walked up the stairs after an extremely satisfying training session. She reached for the handle of her room, remembering just in time that the mansion had switched her and Percy around again. Feeling proud of herself for remembering, she turned into her actual room only to find Percy gently snoring on her bed.

Cocking her head to the side and looking at him quizzically, a sudden glint of light off something on the desk caught her attention and she walked over to inspect it. A single absolutely gorgeous arrow had been set on the small desk. The feathers of the fletching were all perfect and even. She couldn’t quite identify what animal or beast they were taken from, but they had been well kept and cared for before being used here. The wooden shaft of the arrow had no imperfections, no knots in the wood, and it was perfectly straight. That alone would have made a good arrow, but it was nothing compared to the delicate glass point. Picking up the arrow and turning it to admire the point, it looked impossibly sharp. Almost like crystal sparkling in the light, throwing small rainbows onto the wall, and some kind of green liquid was encased within. She carefully set the arrow back on the desk. She couldn’t wait to hear Percy tell her all about how it worked.

Remembering Percy, she turned back to the man stretched out on her bed. A nap actually sounded really good right now. The afternoon sun shone in the window onto the bed bathing it in warmth and light making it look incredibly inviting. 

Vex turned and closed the door, remembering to lock it for once. Disturbing or waking Percy never even crossed her mind. He was tired - they were all tired - she’d let him sleep. Plus she wasn’t ashamed to drape herself across someone if they had something she wanted. Percy was where the sun was and she just wanted to curl up in that warmth. Besides, they all knew he could sleep through practically anything and Vex knew she wouldn’t wake him, so she just lay down next to him, put a hand on his chest to feel the rise and fall of his steady breathing, and sank into the warmth of sun and sleep.

Percy woke up slowly several hours later. He always woke up slowly. Stretching out his arms that had been folded behind his head he realized there was a weight on him. Vex’ahlia was stretched out, laying half on top of him with her head on his chest, looking like the absolute picture of contentment as she slept in the now-fading sun. Percy dropped a hand and gently ran it over her hair before wrapping the arm around her shoulder and holding her a little closer. 

He lay like that for a while then bent down to kiss the top of her head, resting his cheek on it and closing his eyes as the soft brown locks brushed against the faint stubble on his own face. He could get used to this. He wasn’t sure why or how it kept happening. He certainly didn’t do anything to deserve it, but he wasn’t in the mood for complaining today. Not when he was feeling so terribly lazy and happy. 

Unlike Percy, Vex was a very light sleeper. The second Percy had shifted to stretch his arms, the movement woke her up, but she wasn’t inclined to move at all. She too was warm, happy, and still a little sleepy. Part of her melted a little inside as she felt Percy move a hand across her hair before holding her closer to him. 

Vex frequently and with great relish used her beauty to her advantage. There was a spark of competition that burned in her every time she winked at a stranger and got a lower price at the shops or information out of a passerby. She wouldn’t necessarily say that she slept around (although Vax might), but she knew what she liked and how to use what she had. But physical… liaisons… had been few and far between lately, and there was rarely time or reason to just have someone hold her like this.

She stayed in Percy’s arms for a bit, keeping her eyes closed, letting him hold her close, hearing his heart beating steadily beneath her. When he dropped a kiss on the top of her head and pressed his cheek there, she found herself unexpectedly emotional. 

Clearing her throat, she began to rouse and untangled herself from around the gunslinger. “Mmm. Thanks for the nap.” She said, sitting up and stretching her back. “Although I did spy a little something over there on the table for me, and I have a feeling you didn’t come over here just to fall asleep on my bed. Will you tell me about this?”

The two moved over to the desk and Percy started excitingly showing her the acid arrow. Talking all about how he hoped it would work and warned her to be careful with that acid because like with everything he made, it could randomly break or shatter at literally any minute. Vex laughed but gingerly set the arrow back on the desk.

“Thank you Percy. Genuinely, I love it.” She beamed at him “Now let’s go get some chicken, I’m starving.” 

Percy walked over to the door to open it for her, like a proper gentleman, and was surprised to find it locked. 

“Oh, sorry about that, dear.” Vex slipped in front of him and pulled the key out of her pocket, unlocking the door. Then, before she could overthink it or talk herself out of it, she turned and pressed her lips to his. Carding her fingers through the hair at the side of his head she kissed Percy thoroughly, then gave him another small peck on the lips before sweeping out of the room and down towards the kitchen; leaving Percy absolutely reeling in the doorway.


	4. Avoiding your friends

Vex flew up the mansion stairs as quietly as her feet would allow her. Balancing both speed and silence she slipped into her bedroom and oh-so-quietly closed the door behind her. Leaning against the back of the door she closed her eyes and listened as closely as she could for the sound of anyone following her. Just when she thought she had gotten away free, there was the sound of footsteps walking up the stairs. 

  
“Shit.” She opened her eyes to look and see if there was somewhere in the room where she could hide. Did it make her a very bad person to hide? Aaaaand... this was not her room. It was fucking Percy’s room. Footsteps getting louder, she did the most (il?)logical thing she could think of, and dove under the bed.

Just as someone’s hand rattled against the door, a second set of footsteps came running up the stairs. “Percy!” Keyleth’s voice called out, “Have you seen Vex? I swear I saw her walking this way. I wanted to talk to her about something.”

“Vex? No, I haven’t seen her since dinner. I was just about to sit down and build some more ammo for my guns. Did you want to come in and chat while I work? I’m always happy for your company and conversation.”

“No, that’s okay, I just wanted to chat with Vex. Girl talk, you know. Maybe I’ll just wait for her downstairs. Thanks Percy!” 

The door opened and Vex saw Percy’s feet as he walked into the room. She silently dropped her forehead onto her arms and tried to think of how she was going to talk and/or charm her way out of this one. Maybe he wouldn’t be here long and she could sneak out. Bringing her head back up to rest her chin on her arms folded in front of her, she suddenly found herself face-to-face with piercing blue eyes. Percy was lying on the floor directly in front of her.

“Hello, Vex’ahlia. It’s lovely to see you. What are you doing under my bed?” 

Not even moving to get up, she smiled at him with a slight grimace on her face, “Hiding?”

“Hiding? From what? Keyleth?”

“Maybe.” She shifted now to get out from her hiding place and stood up, brushing invisible dust from off her front so she didn’t have to meet his gaze. “Please don’t tell her, Percy. I love Keyleth, obviously. It’s just-” She let her voice trail off as she walked over to Percy’s tinkering desk, running her fingers over the various bits and bobs that were scattered across it.

Eyes scanning across the items she noticed a small notebook tucked into a cubby. “Percy, what’s this?”

“Just a small sketchbook. Nothing important. I have several”

“Can I look at it? At your sketches?”

Percy paused for a minute, eyes narrowing slightly as he considered her. “You can look at it. But only if you answer my questions about why you’re hiding from Keyleth.”

“Fine.” Vex took the sketchbook and sat on the edge of the bed, turning it over to look at the plain front and back covers before opening it up. The notebook itself was relatively small, not much bigger than her hand. _Property of_ _Percival Fredrickstein von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III_ was written on the first page in the fanciest script she had ever seen. The drawings within were sketched in nothing more than basic ink or charcoal, and mostly of small things; plants, flowers, small animals and monsters. A couple of landscapes took up their own single page, likely done in the early morning hours of watch duty. Despite their simplicity of both subject and medium, many were quite detailed and precise. “These are really nice, Percy. You draw quite well.” Vex told him as she slowly thumbed through the pages.

“Thank you. I rather like sketching. Keeps my hands busy, and I think it improves the quality of my technical blueprints too. Now. What is it that Keyleth wants to discuss that makes  _ you _ \- the most assertive person I know, literally hide under my bed?”

Vex looked up at him and made a face. “Vax.” She whispered and went back to the sketchbook, mostly as a way to avoid eye contact. “I love my brother, obviously. And Keyleth too,” She added hurriedly, “but there’s no way in hell I’m talking about my twin’s _sex life.”_ She practically spat out the last two words, as though just having them in her mouth was repulsive. “They can do whatever they want. I don’t care. But I don’t want to hear about it and I don’t want to talk about it. I don’t even want to fucking think about it.”

Percy shrugged. “Well I think it’s nice.” He said to her. “You and I both know her relationship with your brother can’t be a comfortable topic for Kiki either, and the fact that she’s even trying tells me she’s putting forth a fair amount of effort. You’re very intimidating sometimes, you know. I’m proud of Keyleth. And I’m certain it’s not half as bad as you’re imagining. She and Vax both would literally die of embarrassment if it was anything too intimate.” 

Vex snorted in agreement. “That’s probably true.” Continuing to page through the notebook absent-mindedly, she suddenly stopped dumbfounded. Towards the end of the book, spread across a full two pages was an ink drawing of Vex herself against a mountainous landscape. Turned in profile, her hair coming out of her braid at the sides and being blown back in the wind. Trinket standing behind her with several mountains in the distance. All the sketches in this book were of good quality, if mostly small studies in flora, but this one was gorgeous. Incredibly detailed and impressively accurate for a portrait. Vex couldn’t stop staring at it.

“Percy! When did you draw this?!” Vex gasped.

Percy walked over to see what she was referring to and felt the blood drain from his face. Shit. He didn’t realize this was THAT notebook. He hadn’t intended her to see that one. Blood rushed back into his cheeks and blushing slightly he tried his best to be nonchalant. 

“Oh, uh, I don’t remember. It was a while ago, I think. Back in the Cliffkeeps maybe.”

“You made me look… amazing.” Vex whispered, mostly to herself. “What do you usually do with these sketchbooks when they’re full, Percival? Can- can I have this?” She lifted her face to him and he was surprised to see tears welling in her eyes.

Percy sat next to her and gently pulled the book out of her hands. Setting it on the end of the bed next to him, he took her face in his hands. “It’s yours.” He told her “And you  _ are _ amazing.” Then he drew her face to his and kissed both cheeks before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was so tender, so sincere, that the tears Vex was hoping to hold back spilled down her face. 

Percy drew back and brushed them away. “Hey now, none of that. I said you can keep the notebook” he teased lightly.

Smiling, he slid a hand around to cup the back of her neck, he drew her back towards him for another kiss. Vex leaned into him, into the kiss. Bringing a hand around to hold her face, he deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to him. After several minutes of a seriously good makeout session Vex shifted positions slightly, her hand coming to rest on Percy’s thigh. Her touch burned through him in the best possible way. Like lightning it shot through him and he tightened his grip on her, pulling back slightly.

Breathing deeply, Vex rested her forehead against his shoulder, heart racing as they both caught their breath. Percy wasn’t sure what was going on in her head this evening, but two things were becoming apparent. The first was that she wasn’t particularly interested in talking about it. The second was that, despite the first thing, she didn’t mind a bit of closeness and company; his company. Sometimes a person just needed a shoulder to lean on while they thought things over. He could work with this.

“Come here.” Percy grabbed the sketchbook and crawled up to sit at the top of the bed and pulled the ranger up with him, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close. “Let me tell you about all the things I drew in this book I’ve suddenly and unexpectedly given to you.”

Vex leaned in and rested against him as the gunslinger opened the small sketchbook and began recounting to her the various plants and animals and why he was inspired to jot them down in the first place. His memory for each drawing was incredible and his arm was a comfortable weight around her as they sat together.

Long after they had finished going through the book they stayed sitting together, just talking about this and that. Small talk, nothing important or earth-shattering. Hours passed and the pair relaxed in a lull of silence, neither had anything more to say, but they weren’t quite willing to part each other’s company either. Percy glanced over at the woman curled up against his side. “She looks up to you, you know - Keyleth.” He said to Vex softly. “She so desperately wants to impress you. Not only as Vax’s brother, but as your own person. She sees you as a strong role model.”

“Well fuck. Now I really DO feel bad.” Vex rolled her eyes, sighing. “Do you think I should go find her?”

“If she had any sense she went to bed hours ago.” Percy responded, pulling her closer. “You know, to bed with your brother.” 

He was expecting the elbow to the ribs, but it still hurt. 

Percy laughed and pulled the blankets up over the two of them to sleep.

***

Vex woke up early and slid out of the warmth of the bed to pad downstairs for some breakfast and a quick run or maybe a training session with Trinket. Since Grog was still snoring, laying face down in the sandpit of the training room, she decided to start with breakfast.

As she walked into the kitchen she was surprised to find Keyleth already there, an empty plate in front of her, nursing a cup of coffee. A servant brought Vex her own cup and a small plate of roasted chicken as she sat down.

“Good morning!” She smiled at Keyleth, determined not to make this awkward, “Did you sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah… yes. Thank you.”   
  


“I ran into Percival last night. He said you were looking for me. Is everything okay?” Vex glanced over at Keyleth trying to read her expression.

“Of course, I um, I just wanted to make sure YOU were okay. I know uh, I know Vax and I have been spending a lot of time together lately. I hope that’s… okay. With you. I hope that’s okay with you. Because I know he will listen to you. If you tell him it’s not okay. He would listen to you about that. So if there’s anything you need to-”

Keyleth was starting to ramble so Vex saved her from herself.

“Darling, it’s fine. Really,” she reached over and put her hand over Keyleth’s, “you know I support you, right? My brother is a big boy, he can take care of himself and I genuinely love you both. Individually and together.” Taking a deep breath she continued before Keyleth could interrupt with relief. It was important to Vex that she say all of it and get it over with.

“Vax and I have had each other since always. Me and him. For a bit. At the beginning with you two, I was... scared. That something would change between us. Me and Vax, but also between you and me. The whole group. That I’d be alone. But that was before. I’m not worried about that anymore. Honest.”

Vex squeezed Keyleth’s hand and looked directly into her eyes. Trying to get across the sincerity she felt.

“I’m so happy for you. For both of you. And you can talk to me anytime,” and she meant it, ‘just not about sex stuff, okay?” The two smiled at each other.

Vax walked in as the two women went back to their breakfast. He made a face at his sister. “Your hair looks… a right mess.” He said to her, “What happened to you?”

“Slept with it up.” She mumbled around a mouthful of chicken. “I’ll fix it later. Was going to go for a run or something first.”

Vax rolled his eyes at her and walked over to stand behind her. He made quick work of undoing, quickly smoothing the hair, and then redoing the braid with practiced nimble fingers. Then he yanked on the braid and leapt away smirking as she tried to hit him in retaliation. The trio finished their breakfast in comfortable conversation, an invisible weight had been lifted.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I struggled with this chapter, I actually wrote it last because I felt like I needed something between the previous chapter and what comes next, and I'm not completely in love with what I've got here, but it wasn't getting any better so here it is haha. 
> 
> Thanks to all for your kudos and kind comments. I'm so glad you are enjoying it so far ^_^


	5. A new twist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where we start earning our rating folks. If this is what you were waiting for, thanks for your patience.

Vox Machina was slightly on edge. They knew they were on the verge of battling a formidable foe and had spent several hours in the mansion’s version of a war room trying to come up with some semblance of a plan. As a group, planning was not one of their strengths. They always came out with a precarious plan that almost immediately fell apart like a tower of blocks that had the base yanked out from under it within the first five seconds. Their tactics sessions mostly consisted of a weird type of arguing where no one wanted to commit to a plan, but also had no alternatives to offer. It was an exhausting affair and everyone was glad to be “done enough” to call it a night.

Walking down the hall to their rooms, they bid each other good night and turned towards what would probably be a restless night for all as they continued to worry about the upcoming battle. Vex turned and smiled fondly at Percy next to her, wishing him a good evening as they both turned to enter their respective rooms.

After locking the door behind her (she was learning!), Vex turned to prepare herself for the evening and found herself looking into a giant room. It was twice as big as her room normally was, containing two desks, a vanity, several chairs, and a huge bed right in the middle. Looking to her left she saw Percy standing there in front of the door he had entered to the same room. They looked at each other, and not saying a word, turned around and opened their respective doors, poking heads into the hallway and looking around at the empty space before entering the room again.

The mansion hadn’t switched their rooms today - it had combined them. Into one giant room.

“Well. I can honestly say that I wasn’t expecting this.” Percy said matter-of-factly. “Soooo… I’ll just go... sleep in the workshop then.” And he turned back towards the door.

“Don’t be ridiculous dear. That room is tiny and cramped and full of explosives. There’s plenty of space here for us to share. I mean just look at that giant bed. We’re adults, Percival, we can both sleep here. Hell, we’ve done it before.”

It didn’t take much convincing. Percy hadn’t really wanted to sleep in the workshop, he just thought he would offer out of propriety. “Alright then, if you’re sure.” He took his hand off the door handle and moved back into the room.

Between the general unease and planning of the evening, combined with the mansion’s room arrangement curveball, neither really knew what to say to the other. Even regular small talk didn’t seem to feel right as the two began to ready themselves for bed in silence.

Percy carefully unbuttoned his coat, hanging it against the back of a chair. Sitting, he removed his boots, socks, trousers, and overshirt. Leaving his undergarments and a light undershirt on, he turned towards the bed and choked. Vex’ahlia stood in front of a small dresser, her back to him, completely naked.

Vex looked over her shoulder, hearing the strangled noise from Percy behind her. “What’s the matter, darling? Surely I haven’t got anything you’ve never seen before.”

“Do you always take all your clothes off when you sleep?” Percy asked averting his eyes to stare at the floor instead.

“Of course.” She shrugged and sat down at the small vanity. Carefully checking over the arrows in her quiver. Taking stock and making sure none of them had been broken without her notice. “Percival, darling, can you come here and give me a hand please?”

He walked across the room to where she sat, extremely nervous about what was about to be asked of him. “Y-yes?” He asked, still trying to avoid looking directly at her.

“Would you mind terribly, taking my hair down for me while I finish up with these arrows? It’s been tied up all day, I’m ready to let it down.”

Percy involuntarily clenched his fists before shaking out his hands. “Your hair. Of course, I would be happy to.” He started by undoing the knot in the tie that held it together at the bottom, wrapping and tying it around his own wrist before continuing with her hair. His fingers slipped easily into the bottom of the braid, carefully moving through it, undoing it slowly from the bottom, moving up as he went. He forgot how long her hair was. It was almost always pulled up or back, out of the way, out of her face. Fingers carded down through it, pulling the braid apart, combing the hair out as best he could with just fingers. Reaching the top of her head he slowed, very carefully undoing what was twined at her crown and taking the blue feathers that so often adorned the plait and reached down to set them in front of her on the desk. 

He moved several pieces at the top, fixing the part in her hair and then continuing to slip his fingers through the silky strands. Not for any particular reason; the braid was already gone and Vex’s hair was falling in waves around her back and shoulders, but he’d always had nervous hands. They constantly wanted to be moving, fiddling with something, especially when he was stressed, and she  _ had _ asked him to fix her hair. It felt impossibly soft and his fingers glided through it with ease.

He realized that some of the hair had fallen over in front of her ears and reached to pull and tuck it back behind them. His fingers grazed the side of an elongated, pointed ear as he did so and he watched as they flushed and twitched at the touch. He took the flat part at the top of her elf-like ear in between his thumb and forefinger and gently rubbed the sensitive skin there. He’d always wanted to know what it felt like. How the skin of her ears, slightly longer and wider, would differ from his own.

Vex wasn’t expecting Percy to grab her ear. She never let anyone touch her ears and had snapped at many who had tried. Only Vax, only her twin, if she was having an especially bad day, was allowed to rub them to calm and comfort her. But Percy’s ministrations were soft against the skin and she didn’t move to stop him. The nerve endings tingled pleasantly as he continued the movements, warmth spreading down her neck from where he held the sensitive skin between his fingers.

Like the unconscious worrying of a smooth stone in his hand, Percy continued to rub her ear and rested his other hand on her bare shoulder feeling the smooth skin there, suddenly realizing it had been a while since he had finished with her hair and his hands were now elsewhere. Maybe he shouldn’t have done that. He probably shouldn’t have done that. He definitely shouldn’t be doing this. Percy winced to himself and pulled his hands back trying to figure out if it was possible to back away without calling too much attention to himself. Idiot. He was the only other person in the room. He was rubbing  _ her ear _ , what else was she going to pay attention to.

“Thank you, dear, that feels much better.” Vex said standing and turning to face the gunslinger as she felt him step back. He looked so cute, standing there in his underclothes and his glasses, trying so hard not to look at her, but his fingers twitched slightly giving him away. She smiled tenderly at him, stepping closer in the dim torchlight and reaching out to wrap an arm around his neck. Pressing her forehead against Percy’s she whispered, “it’s okay, you know, to want things. To have things.” and she kissed him. 

Percy’s hands automatically moved to hold her waist, calloused fingers pressing into the skin there as he kissed her back. This isn’t the first time they’ve kissed. Not even close anymore. But for some reason, unconsciously, like a nervous habit kicking in at the worst possible moment, he tries to lick his lips and his tongue flicks across Vex’s mouth, which opens to him. That wasn’t what he was trying to do, but he’d take it. Deepening the kiss he pulls her closer, one hand running up her bare back to between her shoulder blades, the other wrapping farther around her waist, bringing her naked body flush against him.

Vex runs her fingers up Percy’s neck and into his hair. Teasing her mouth over his, her tongue lightly dancing across his, she pulls back slightly, continuing to press kisses to his face before nuzzling into his neck. 

Percy’s hands continued to roam across her back, now that she was properly in his arms, he was going to take full advantage of the opportunity to hold her, as if he could memorize the planes of her back by touch alone.

He dipped his head down to murmur in Vex’s ear, “You’re so beautiful.” He brings his hands back to rest on her waist and still holding her, moved slightly back to really look at her for the first time that evening. “So, so beautiful.” Hands skimming up her sides he cups her breasts, feeling the weight of them. A nipple hardens as he moves a thumb across it. Despite his initial apprehension and shock, this isn’t his first rodeo. He knows some tricks, and he rolls the nub between his fingers.

Vex gasped as he began to tug at her nipples. Fingers still in his hair, she gently pulled his face back to meet her in a kiss. “You. Are wearing entirely too many clothes for this to be fair.” She breathed against his lips, catching his wrists and raising them over his head as her hands moved down to pull off the shirt he was wearing. Throwing the garment over her shoulder she led Percy over to the giant bed in the middle of the room.

Percy settled himself in the middle of the bed as Vex climbed up and straddled him, lifting his glasses off his face. “I’m just going to set these aside for a minute.” She told him, “Is that okay? Do you need them badly?”

“I guess not,” Percy told her, “Just don’t ask me to read anything to you.” 

“Oh don’t worry, we will not be doing any reading tonight.” Vex chuckled and held his head between her hands, studying his face. He was starting to get the slightest hint of lines at the corners of his brilliantly blue eyes. Eyes that were looking up at her with complete and utter adoration. She stroked his cheek softly and then pressing her lips to his, she kissed him to distraction. To delirium. 

Percy could have kissed her forever and been perfectly happy about it, but Vex had other ideas. Pulling herself back, and sitting up over him, she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his chest, fingers slowing as they traced over the various scars and bruises. 

“One day, Percival, one day I want you to tell me your stories, tell me your scars.” She said, lowering her head to brush lips across them, moving down his chest. 

“One day I shall,” Percy said, “one day I wi-ILL” His voice jumped up a strangled octave as the woman above him pulled a nipple into her mouth. Nipping at it gently then soothing it with her tongue before continuing her journey down his torso, hands sliding down his sides as she shimmied down his body.

Percy’s hands clenched the bed at his side as Vex reached his navel, swirled her tongue around it and continued mouthing lower. She peeled off his last remaining article of clothing, moving slightly as he kicked off the undergarment before settling between his legs. Teasing him, she kissed and stroked his hip bones, his thighs, moving her mouth and hands farther towards the center. Watching as his cock jerked involuntarily; her touches were so close, and yet so far from where he wanted them. He sighed deeply, more of a moan than anything, when Vex finally,  _ finally _ palmed his member into her hand.

It was like the softest steel, and warm in her hand as she gently stroked him several times. Achingly, painstakingly slow. Moving her thumb across the slit as beads of fluid began to appear there, smearing them across the head and lubricating the shaft and she stroked. Her other hand cupped his balls, lightly rolling them as she continued to tug on his cock.

“Holy shit, Vex, VEX.” It was an exercise in absolute patience and self-control for Percy to keep his hands clenched at his sides and not tangle them in her hair. He was terrified of hurting her or ruining anything, but she was not making this easy.

Vex grinned wickedly at the man coming undone above her. Then she put her mouth on him. Flicking her tongue across the top until the gunslinger started speaking nonsense and then took him farther into her mouth.

“Vex,” Percy moaned a warning to her, “Vex if you keep doing that I’m going to- I won’t be able to stop myself from- “ 

Instead of stopping, Vex increased her pace, adding a hand to the base of his cock, still holding his balls in the other, squeezing carefully. Applying suction as she felt him grow increasingly anxious and frantic beneath her. Percy saw stars as he spilled into her mouth.

Panting heavily, trying to recover, Percy unclenched his hands from the bed and reached over to grab one of Vex’s as she was stroking his legs, his stomach but avoiding the most sensitive areas as he came back down to earth. Grasping her hand, Percy tugged on it, not having the strength to actually pull her up to him, but Vex got the idea anyways and crawled off him and up the bed to press a kiss to his cheek.

“That. Was. Incredible.” Percy told her, rolling onto his side and reaching over to cradle her face before bringing his lips to hers. Tasting himself on her tongue, vaguely salty and bitter, but not altogether unpleasant. 

“One good turn deserves another” He whispered to her, regaining control of his senses and, most importantly, his fingers. He kissed gently at her throat, sucked her collarbone, skimming his hands quickly down her body and slipping a finger in between her folds. Feeling how wet she was, his finger slid into her quickly and easily. Vex’s breath caught in her throat as she felt his digit enter her with no hesitation.

Adding a second finger to the first, Percy began stroking them inside of her. Vex arched her back slightly pushing down to encourage him deeper to scratch the itch that was building inside of her. Percy pulled his fingers out abruptly and she swore at him, “You absolute bastard” lifting her hips in an attempt to reintroduce contact. 

With an extremely satisfied, almost catlike smile, Percy took the fingers he’d taken from inside her and moved them to the bundle of nerves between her legs. “Show me what you like, darling” Percy said to her and Vex reached a hand down to show him exactly the pressure and movements she liked best against her clit. Rubbing slightly harder against the right side, dipping down to coat their fingers in the slick of her pussy and then circling back up and around the bundle of nerves. Flicking across the most sensitive areas at seemingly random intervals.

“Thank you dear, I can take it from here.” Percy said after a few moments, and lifted her hand away from where it was tangled with his between her legs. He tangled their fingers together and replaced where their hands had been with his mouth.

Slipping those dexterous fingers of his other hand back inside of her, Percy went to work. Stroking her from the inside while his tongue swirled around her clit, replicating what their fingers had been doing, but now with a completely new sensation. Vex moved her hand to the back of his head encouraging him with the pressure of her hand and her increasing moans. 

Searching with his fingers, Percy found the spot inside of her that he had been looking for and crooked his fingers.. Vex arched into him “Oh Percyyy, yes, yes. Right there.” Flicking his tongue across her now and pumping the two fingers in and out as he felt her slipping farther and farther, he stopped suddenly. Nothing. For just two seconds he left her hovering in that space before pushing the fingers in as far as they would go and sucked on the bundle of nerves in his mouth. Vex screamed as she came: tightening her fingers in Percy’s hair as he stroked her through the orgasm that rocked her body. 

“If your brother comes bursting in here because he heard you scream, you’re doing the explaining” he said lazily to her, crawling back up to lay next to her. Percy brushed the hair back from her face, as she smiled contentedly at him. “We are absolutely doing that again.” She announced. “Not right now, but later, definitely doing that again. Your fingers are… amazing.”

She pulled Percy close and he laid his head on her shoulder. “Not a bad way to spend an evening” he agreed, and in a pile of intertwined limbs the two fell into a deep sleep.


	6. Everything's where it should be, for once

Percy padded up the stairs towards his room. The day’s battle was long and difficult, but they had won. He had been hoping to catch Vex before she turned in for the evening, but she’d headed straight upstairs to sleep off some (thankfully now healed) injuries, and he had guns to clean.

Several hours later, weapons in working order and ammo replenished, Percy opened the door to his room and was surprised to find torches already lit and burning low. There, curled up and asleep in his bed, was Vex. Her brown hair fanned around her, and her shoulders slowly rose and fell with her breathing.

The door clicked closed behind him as Percy smiled softly at the woman in his bed. She hadn’t stumbled into the wrong room by accident tonight. Everything was exactly where it should be. There were no magical tricks, no errors or mistakes; she had come here on purpose. She had come to him on purpose.

He undressed for bed and then moved over to Vex, noticing for the first time that in her arms she was clutching Cabal’s Ruin to her like a security blanket. The dark blue fabric ran with gold threads, sparse at the top but growing more numerous at the bottom of the garment. Like a gradient of stars and light out of the darkest midnight, the cloak stood as a stark contrast against her bare skin. “That seems… dangerous.” He murmured to himself and tried to gently take it from her. 

Vex stirred and blinked at him as he attempted to pick up the cloak. “Mmm,” she smiled, “I was using that.”

“I can see that, but I’d rather if you didn’t cozy up to the only item of clothing I have that could literally shoot lightning at you. I’ll give you something much nicer to hold on to.” Tossing the cloak on a table, he slid into bed next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she cuddled closer. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said to her, stroking her face and placing soft kisses against her skin, “but do I dare ask why you decided that my impossibly dangerous magical cloak was a good bed partner this evening?”

Vex was still half asleep and pulled him closer. “You left it there. It looked soft,” she blushed slightly, “and also it smells like you.”

“It smells like me? What do I smell like? Good things I hope.”

She tipped her face up to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Like trees.” She told him. “You always smell like trees. Like cedar. Or sometimes pine, depending on the area we’ve recently been traveling. And smoke, but just a little bit. Like the first spark of ignition, or the last ember of a dying campfire. It’s nice. Comfortable.”

She rested her head back on his chest, and sighed as she sank into him. Closing her eyes and letting that comfort wash over her. Percy reached an arm across and held her face in his warm palm. His fingers snaked up to trace the curve of her ear and rub at the area of flat skin there as he held her against him. Vex was warm in his embrace and she let him lull her back into sleep.

***

Vex woke early the next morning and snuck downstairs looking for coffee. She grabbed two mugs and a full pot of fresh coffee from the kitchen before heading back to Percy’s room. Pouring herself a cup she got back into bed and sipped it slowly as she watched him sleep. He was so  _ cute.  _

His white hair was tousled and she started running her fingers through it - unable to keep her hands off him any longer. Percy didn’t stir at all. She was envious of the way he could sleep through anything. He looked so peaceful. Vex didn’t think she ever felt as peaceful as Percy looked while he slept. She sat there for a bit just drinking her coffee and playing with his hair, marveling that it didn’t seem to phase the sleeping man in the slightest. She loved his hair. The shock-white color of it, how the length was perfect for playing with, but long enough to get a good handful of, if someone was so inclined. Finishing her coffee and setting the cup on the end table, Vex decided that as cute as he looked, he had slept long enough.

Kneeling over him, she tightened her fingers in his hair and pressed her mouth against his. Moving up slightly, she put her lips against his ear and started whispering to him. “Percyyyy. It’s time to wake up, Percival.” She began kissing her way down his neck, sucking light bruises into his collarbone. 

A hand suddenly came down on her shoulder as Percy blearily opened one eye and squinted down at her with a slightly confused expression. 

“Good morning darling.” Vex beamed up at him as she reached up to kiss him. 

“wh’ time’s it?” he mumbled against her mouth, reaching his other hand over to grab his spectacles from off the table next to him.

“Morning. The others will be up soon and we’ll have to be back on the road, but we have some time. I brought you coffee.”

“Coffee.” He was starting to come around to full words and sentences. “I like coffee. Like you more though.” and he slid the hand that had been resting on her shoulder around to her neck and brought her back down to him for another kiss.

Percy wasn’t fond of mornings, but this, this he was a fan of. He sucked at Vex’s lower lip before pressed his tongue into her mouth and the heat of their kiss turned up several notches. Bringing a hand to her breast he began to play with the nipple there. Ghosting his finger across the bud until she was gasping against his mouth, begging him to stop teasing her.

Sitting up suddenly, he rolled Vex over onto her back, giving him the upper hand and finally bent to take her breast into his mouth, while his fingers continued to just barely tease the nipple of the other. He kept this up, switching between the two while her fingers danced across his scalp in pleasure and encouragement.

Moving again, quickly down the length of her torso, he spread her open with his fingers and licked a stripe up the length of her folds to her clit. Testing with a finger and finding her already slick for him, all the blood rushed to his dick as he stuck his tongue inside of her.

Alternating between finger and tongue, pushing in and out of her pussy. Fingers rubbing against the nerves of her clit briefly, but without enough rhythm or pattern that she could get used to it. Every time he brushed against it with his fingers or tongue Vex let out a small gasp or exclamation of pleasure. 

Her hips began unconsciously rising to meet his mouth as he thrust his tongue in and out of her, and he knew she was close. Using his thumb to apply pressure to her clit he brought her tumbling over the edge.

Removing his fingers from the sensitive nub, he continued to lick gently at her folds before moving to kiss the inside of her leg, her stomach, anywhere he could reach. He had never been this hard in his life. Wrapping a hand around his own leaking member he began to stroke himself slowly as his lips and tongue continued their assault on Vex.

“Percy. I swear to god if you don’t put your dick inside me right now you will never find me in your bed ever again.” Vex’s voice sounded strangled above him, her face flushed with desire. “Your fingers are magical, you’ve already proven that, now fuck me.”

It was Percy’s turn to make a strangled moan as he pulled his head back from between her legs. “Yes. God yes, Vex.”

There was a flash of heat in her eyes and she reversed their positions so quickly it surprised him. Percy was flat on his back, and Vex reached over and grabbed his member with her hand. Already leaking his excitement, she grasped it firmly and gave it several pumps before rising herself over him and slowly, painfully slowly, lowered herself onto his cock.

Warm, wet heat surrounded him and for a minute Percy thought this might be a very quick ordeal, but as Vex took him all the way inside of her, he managed to compose himself. She rose up slowly before lowering again. The lackadaisical pace both infuriated and sustained him.

He slid easily within her depths as she began to pick up speed, finding an angle that rubbed the head of his cock directly against that spot inside of her that felt amazing. He could feel her muscles working against the length of him, and bringing his hands up to hold her waist he encouraged her to ride him with abandon.

Percy’s hips rose to meet her as he slammed into her. Vex knew she was close, but wanted to feel him come with her this time. 

“You feel so amazing inside of me, Percy. Look at your beautiful cock entering my body.” She grabbed one of his hands and brought it down to where they were joined. He immediately circled his thumb around the bundle of nerves just above where his dick was sliding into her folds and began to rub it there. 

The pressure was building inside of him as Vex continued to praise him while she rode his body. Like a wave cresting, he was incapable of stopping the inevitable and increased his efforts on her clit. 

“Come with me, Percival.” She called to him as she threw her head back, giving in to the sensations of his fingers on her and his member moving inside of her.

With one final cry he thrust into her as deeply as he could and emptied his warm seed into her depths.

Vex felt Percy thrust up and spill inside of her just as his fingers brought her to orgasm for the second time that morning and her muscles contracted around him, milking his member as the pair panted in bliss. She stayed on top of him for a moment before carefully lifting herself off of his cock and flopping next to him on the bed, still breathing heavily.

Percy’s hand found hers as they lay there for a minute, fingers intertwined, regaining their faculties. After a short time she squeezed his fingers and kissed his cheek, moving to get up. She cleaned herself up and threw a damp rag on Percy’s face for him to do the same, then poured them both a cup of coffee.

“Coffee in bed. I could get used to this. You’re spoiling me, Vex’ahlia.” Percy announced.

“Just because you got wakeup sex and coffee in bed today doesn’t mean it’s happening every morning.” the ranger announced to him, but she leaned over to kiss him as she said it.

“And having you in my bed? Am I allowed to get used to that?”

“Yeah. I think you could. Maybe that little bard knew what he was doing with this mansion after all.”

And what Vex said must have had a ring of truth about it. From that day onward, the mansion always created just six rooms. One each for Scanlan, Pike, Kaylie, and Grog, one to be shared by Vax & Keyleth, and one to be shared by Percy & Vex.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it ends. I am relatively new to writing and genuinely thought there was a chance that no one would read this. A huge thanks to all who took the time to read, leave kudos & comments, it truly warms my heart <3


End file.
